Quizás
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Un error, lo que no dijo y la rabia por una persona hacen que sólo él sea el culpable de lo que está sucediendo. Dean


_**Quizás**_

Cuando volvió a leer el titular de la noticia cayó en cuenta que sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad. El periódico de aquel día reposaba sobre sus rodillas, inmóvil, retándole a seguir con la lectura, mientras que las vivaces lenguas de la chimenea le daban a sus ojos un fulgor extraño, quizás exteriorizando el fuego que le consumía, le quemaba y helaba a partes iguales. Sintiendo que se reducía en el sillón de la sala de su departamento, quiso seguir leyendo, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Con la rabia consumiéndole por dentro, se dio cuenta que había perdido quizás la ultima oportunidad que le había dado la vida para ser feliz, aunque hubiesen pasado cerca de diez años que no la veía. Desde su último año en Hogwarts que no había vuelto a saber de ella, desde aquel rápido y confuso adiós, cuando ella lucía más hermosa que nunca, con aquel tocado azul mar que resaltaba aun más sus bellos ojos azul plata. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que van a dejar a su primer día de colegio. Tan indefensa, tan frágil y a la vez tan ansiosa de proseguir con la labor que ambos habían iniciado al formar parte del Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Flash Back**

¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó ella con su dulce y pausada voz, un susurro que era capaz de erizarle la piel y ponerle nervioso.

Yo… quizás me vaya de vacaciones por unos meses, no visitaré lugares maravillosos, pero descansaré de lo que ha pasado estos últimos años – contestó él, restándole importancia a su incipiente viaje.

Oh, suena realmente maravilloso – respondió ella, ahora mirando un punto lejano sobre el hombro del chico – yo me dedicaré por unos meses a entrenar junto a Harry para dar el examen para auror.

¿Potter? - ¡¿por qué siempre tenía que ser Potter?! - ¿Él dará las pruebas para entrar a la academia de Aurors? – preguntó incrédulo.

Si, dará las pruebas dentro de un año… Hermione también nos ayudará, ya sabes, porque él no volvió a retomar sus clases – contestó volviendo la mirada y clavándola en aquellos ojos color caoba del muchacho – creí que todo Gryffindor estaba enterado de que Harry quería continuar con la labor de sus padres.

Todo Gryffindor lo sabía, pero pensaba… que quizás al ser el salvador del mundo mágico… tu sabes – hizo un ademán con la mano, típico cuando no quieres continuar con la frase. Sonrió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que la chica no le había entendido… ¿sería inocencia, pureza de mente o simplemente no quería ver lo que otros veían?

No, no lo sé – dijo sonriendo suavemente – aunque si quisieras decirme, no le contaría a nadie – terminó susurrando confidencialmente, lo que hizo que el chico soltara una breve carcajada.

Lo que sucede… es que creí que Potter, de ahora en adelante, podría aprovechar la fama de ser el que venció a Vo…V…Volde…

Voldemort – completó la chica, mirándole entre sorprendida y divertida.

Si bueno – dijo un poco azorado- creí que luego de vencerlo se le abrirían muchas puertas y…

Creíste que Harry se aprovecharía de esto para escalar y conseguir lo que quisiese a costa de su fama – habló sonriendo la chica, negando suavemente con la cabeza- pues no, Harry nunca se aprovechará de eso, para él aún es muy doloroso recordarlo, lo sería mas si manipulara al ministerio con las muertes de sus seres queridos – suspiró- por lo que tengo entendido hará sus cosas como cualquier chico normal, todo lo que siempre quiso ser… una persona como cualquier otra.

Luego de esto, ninguno habló, sólo se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras el suave viento arrullaba entre las ramas de los árboles, meciendo las finas hebras del cabello de ella, moviendo gentilmente la túnica de él. Minutos mas tarde, el muchacho bajó la mirada, apenado de saber que aquel sería el ultimo momento, la ultima oportunidad... en un segundo, todo se redujo a ella, a su lado, mirándole aún mientras él batallaba en su interior para poder decir aquellas palabras que venía memorizando hacía un año, cuando terminó la ultima batalla. Sabía que la chica lo entendería, sabía que quizás ella sintiese lo mismo, pero el miedo a sentirse rechazado nuevamente le restringía cada vez que quería decirle la verdad. Se giró lentamente, mirando en dirección al lago, queriendo memorizar por completo aquellas pequeñas olas casi imperceptibles, buscando entre ellas la respuesta, el coraje o las palabras que hiciesen mas fácil lo que debería decir. Inesperadamente, sintió su calida mano entre la suya, frágil mariposa de cristal siendo apresada por las paredes de una roca, delicadeza contrastando con la rudeza de su propia mano. Súbitamente sintió miedo, miedo de romperla, de trizarla con sus fuertes brazos, de volverla miles y miles de pedacitos de cristal rotos y esparcidos por el suelo. Sintió temor de hacerle daño, de causarle dolor… él sintió miedo de sufrir algún daño, de ser herido, de herirla con su sufrimiento. Por unos segundos, se deshizo de todo pensamiento en su cabeza, comenzó a replantearse la posibilidad de que el sombrero se hubiese equivocado al enviarle a Gryffindor, pues la valentía en ese momento no acudía a su llamado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para darse valor, comenzó a visualizar a la chica en situaciones en las cuales él se los había imaginado a los dos juntos: caminando tomados de la mano, riendo sentados en el parque, comiendo golosinas mientras veían una película en la sala de su casa, besándose… se imaginó todos estos escenarios, pero él no la acompañaba, lo hacía otro, otro chico, un muchacho que repentinamente había adquirido un indomable pelo negro azabache y unos profundos ojos verdes. Los celos hicieron su aparición tan rápido llenándole de una irritante sensación de vértigo, viniendo acompañados por una suficiente porción de valor, valor para luchar por su chica. Suspirando cansado, se volteó a mirarla, esperando haber juntado el valor suficiente para poder decirle aquello que le estaba martirizando en aquel momento.

¿Sabes? No deberías pensar de Harry de esa manera… él no siempre tiene la culpa – susurró su mariposa de cristal, tan suave, tan segura… tan ella. Inmediatamente entendió que su chica era una mas en la lista de defensoras de Potter, y él supo que era uno mas que había sido eclipsado por el fulgor del chico dorado. Apenado, reprimió todo lo que le había querido decir, y asintiendo entristecido, le dio la razón a la chica.

Si, quizás no siempre la culpa sea de Potter – susurró imperceptiblemente, batallando en su interior por no desatar la tormenta que se libraba dentro de su corazón. Apenas pudo contener las lágrimas para despedirse de ella, mirándola pausadamente, memorizando por completo aquel rostro tan perfecto, angelical e infantil. Reparó en el pequeño ángulo que formaba la punta de su nariz, en las suaves pestañas casi imperceptibles, en los pequeños y sonrosados labios, en aquellos bellísimos ojos que brillaban de una manera tan misteriosa. Sonriendo dulcemente, le besó en la mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella nívea piel, aspirando el suave olor a flores que desprendía aquel fino cabello.

Cuídate mucho – susurró ella- y mucho cuidado con las banshees – terminó sonriendo, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía hacia el tumulto de alumnos. Luego de unos momentos, ya no pudo distinguir su cabello, ni sus ojos, ni su risa, e internamente se preguntó si quizás esa había sido la última vez que la podría ver, que la podría sentir tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Te equivocas – susurró mirando nuevamente hacia el lago – la culpa siempre es de Potter- finalizó pensando que Harry siempre, siempre se las arreglaba para dejarlo con las manos vacías.

**End Flash Back**

Volvió poco a poco a la realidad, dándose cuenta que aquella vez la chica le había dicho la verdad, como siempre, la verdad mas cruda, sin adornos ni palabras bonitas, pero escondida, a medio terminar. Con tristeza recordó como la muchacha gustaba de dejar las cosas a la mitad, sonreía enigmáticamente sabiendo que él le encontraría el recoveco a cualquier asunto que ella le mencionase, y aunque tardara semanas, siempre descubría lo que en realidad ella le había querido decir. Lamentablemente, ahora había demorado diez años en darse cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras pronunciadas junto al lago habían significado para la chica, diez largos años en que no se dedicó a buscarle otro significado, en los que no quiso darse cuenta que ella tenía la razón, no él. Si quizás hubiera aceptado la realidad, si quizás le hubiese dicho lo que sentía, si quizás, tan sólo quizás se hubiese aventurado a aparecerse cualquier día en su casa y hablar, quizás tan sólo hablar, esto no estaría ocurriendo. Nunca se había sentido tan tonto, tan enojado consigo, nunca se había sentido aventado a un abismo, oscuro y frío, cayendo por toda la eternidad sin la mano de ella que le sujetase, que le devolviera a la realidad, a _su_ realidad tan irreal. Comenzó a sentir como un repentino escozor se apoderaba de sus ojos, mientras cálidas lágrimas se abrazaban a su rostro, marcándolo de cicatrices saladas, cicatrices externas que reabrían aquellas que pensaba curadas con el tiempo.

Yo te amo – susurró hipando, anegado en lágrimas- ¡Yo te amo! - gritó ahora furioso, tomando un jarrón próximo y aventándolo contra la pared, tratando de descargar su ira. Temblando de dolor se dejó caer pesadamente contra el suelo, llorando a gritos, llamándola entre quejidos, sabiendo que ella ya no acudiría en su auxilio, hacía diez años que había dejado de hacerlo. Después de una hora, y sacudiéndose aún por pequeños espasmos, se recostó en el suelo, con la mirada clavada en una ventana, perdida, buscándola desde ahora en adelante en aquel cielo estrellado, en aquella noche negra, tenebrosa sin ella. Lentamente fue bajando la vista, hasta detenerse en el periódico que había resbalado de sus piernas en aquel arrebato de dolor, aquel periódico que le había anunciado el inicio de su muerte, lenta y atormentada. Llorando aun, se sentó en el piso, estiró un brazo y atrajo hacia sí el mas reciente numero del Profeta. Con una temblorosa mano, recorrió la fotografía en la que ella se mostraba doce años atrás, cuando aún era una niña, aunque quizás nunca hubiese dejado de serlo, o quizás nunca lo fue. Aquella fotografía en la que comenzaba a demostrar su valía, su fuerza, su entusiasmo por luchar por un mundo mejor. Su vista recorrió aquella imagen, dándose cuenta que al medio estaba él, Potter, con sus tan característicos anteojos, mientras un hilillo de sangre le brotaba de la nariz, pero sin perder ese aire confiado, seguro de que sus amigos no le dejarían solo, y vaya si que tenía razón. En un extremo de la fotografía se encontraba Ginny, su primer amor, en quien creyó encontrar todo lo que siempre había buscado. Si quizás hubiese mirado mejor a la chica, se habría dado cuenta que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Potter, y quizás habría entendido que él no tenía la culpa de que ella lo dejara. Junto a ellos también se encontraban otros chicos, no los podía distinguir bien, a la distancia sólo reconocía el espeso cabello de Granger, mientras varios adultos los rodeaban, aurores y gente del ministerio. Y en el otro extremo, estaba ella, con su mirada decidida, aquella que ponía siempre que su valor se ponía a prueba, aquella mirada que le había visto en la batalla de Hogwarts, la misma que le vió cuando estaban junto al lago… si quizás le hubiese dicho todo, aquel enunciado no sería cierto, o tal vez lo sería, pero quizás su nombre reemplazaría al de aquel chico. Ya sin fuerza y cansado de tanto llorar, arrugó el diario, y con un pesado movimiento, lo arrojó a la chimenea. El crepitar del fuego no le distrajo de su nueva tarea: buscarle por todo el firmamento. Aquellos ojos caoba no se despegaron de la ventana, mirando taciturnos mientras el fuego aumentaba momentáneamente, consumiendo aquellos papeles impresos, donde aún se podía leer:

_**Luna Lovegood anuncia su **__**próximo matrimonio con ****Rolf Scamander**_

_Como lo oyen, la chica despistada fiel amiga de Harry Potter ayer anunció su boda a todo el mundo mágico, en una celebración simple y privada, los futuros esposos recibieron a sus amigos, entre los cuales…. _

El fuego poco a poco iba haciendo su labor, no dejando más rastros que las cenizas. Ya no quedaba casi nada del reportaje, lo ultimo en quemarse fue una foto reciente de la chica, donde su comúnmente desordenado cabello había sido atado en una simple coleta, sobre su oreja se abría y cerraba una margarita y un bello vestido largo se ceñía a su figura de mujer. Luna, sonriente, saludaba a la cámara, mientras de fondo el novio le miraba embelesado.

El muchacho que ahora miraba la hermosa luna que se erguía orgullosa en aquel ennegrecido firmamento, sollozó audiblemente, mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y su rostro se escondía entre su pecho y sus rodillas.

Tenías razón Luna – susurró amargamente- Potter no siempre tiene la culpa.

Y así se quedó, mirando toda la noche por la ventana, sentado en el suelo de la sala, soñando con que Luna llegaba, le decía que todo había sido un mal sueño, obra de un narglet, seguramente, que ella estaba junto a él y que no le dejaría jamás. Ya entrada la mañana, él se durmió recostado en el piso, susurrando aún en sueños aquel nombre que le recordaría siempre, que quizás si hubiese dicho lo que tenía que decir, y si quizás no hubiese pensado lo que pensó, quizás en ese preciso momento sería el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Mientras en otro lugar de Inglaterra, en un pueblo mágico, una chica rubia se despertaba de una tormentosa pesadilla, donde un lago se tragaba a un chico, donde una mujer lloraba por un hombre que yacía a su lado, inmóvil, una mujer rubia gemía sobre el pecho de un hombre moreno. Gruesas lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, y su respiración agitada delató la opresión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho. Tratando de calmarse, se incorporó en su cama, secándose los rastros del llanto con el dorso de la mano, luego tallándose los ojos por la repentina luz que inundaba su habitación. Sin prisa, se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario que antiguamente perteneciera a su madre, lo abrió y alcanzó una bella caja de madera, tallada con pequeñas margaritas. Con la caja en sus manos, se dirigió a la chimenea, que seguramente su padre se habría encargado de mantener prendida. Suspirando tristemente, abrió la cajita, extrayendo una vieja fotografía de su interior. Con una leve sonrisa, le dedicó unos instantes a aquel recuerdo, donde ella reía junto a un chico de Gryffindor, quién le obsequiaba tiernamente una margarita. Temblando, acercó la fotografía al fuego, donde terminó por lanzarla, viendo como se consumía, suaves gotitas caían de sus abatidos ojos mientras ella susurraba:

- Quizás en otra vida… quizás en otra vida, Dean.


End file.
